Mary
Mary was a former member of a civilized coven of female vampires, which consisted of her, Hilda, Anne, Victoria, Heidi and Noela. She was thought to have been killed by the Volturi, but is considered the only survivor. History Early life Born in 1510, Mary was born to a wealthy and noble family in London, England. She was one of the kindest siblings in the family and her parents would adore her as an angel. When she turned 20, Mary began to work as a bar maid for a young woman named Hilda, who just moved to London a week ago. She was having a difficult situation as a bar maid until Hilda offered her a gift which would change her life forever. Mary accepted the offer and was changed into a vampire. She lived a peaceful life with her new family and grew close with Hilda, Anne, Heidi, and Noela. Victoria wasn't so easy on her, and Mary considered her a ruthless member of the coven. For several years, Mary learned so much from Hilda. She, along with Anne had developed ways to drink human blood rather than killing humans. She would sometimes pay a visit to her family, but she would she would never reveal what she was since she feared of putting them in danger. Between the late 1560s and early 1570s, Mary and her coven mates living happily through their lives until the Volturi came to "punish" them for drawing too much attention from the human society. Mary had no why they would do this and was shocked that one of her coven mates, Heidi, switched to the Volturi's side, under the influence of Chelsea's power. Before Caius ordered the execution, Mary, Anne, Noela, and Hilda made their escape. While Anne gave her life to save Victoria and Noela, Mary was this close in reaching the exit until one of the Volturi guards blocked her way. Mary defended herself and tried to escape, but the guard overwhelmed her and was ready to kill her until Hilda jumped in and saved her. Before Demetri and Felix, Hilda told Mary to run and was killed by the guards while Mary safely escaped Volterra. After fleeing Italy, Mary lived a solitary life as a nomad where she kept a close eye on her family and descendants for a few centuries back in England. Sometime during the late 1800's, Mary left England and traveled to North America. There, she found how large this continent was and decided to start a new life there. When she spotted a wounded animal that was been hunted, Mary was able to put it out of its misery and began to drink the blood which made her into a vegetarian. Mary found this is very interesting and decided to change her lifestyle. In 1940, Mary traveled to Colorado where she stumbled across a coven of vampires that were also like her. Thunder From Sky At the beginning of Thunder From Sky, Mary is rather sullen and brooding. Physical appearance Powers and abilities Etymology Category:Coloradan CovenCategory:FemalesCategory:Hilda's covenCategory:Mated VampiresCategory:NomadsCategory:VampiresCategory:Vegetarians